Harry's First Christmas
by Insert Witty Username
Summary: "If he remembers anything from this Christmas, it will be the presents, or Sirius' attempt to recreate the Nativity with the house elves!" Lily has an idea to ensure that Harry's first Christmas is a memorable one, but needs the Marauders' help.


**A/N A little late in uploading this, but better late than never! :) I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"But James-"

"No. No, absolutely and definitely one hundred times, no! And don't give me that look; I refuse to demean myself like that!"

"It's not demeaning; it's creating a wonderful memory for your son!"

"He's not even five months old yet Lily, if he remembers anything from this Christmas, it will be the presents, or Sirius' attempt to recreate the Nativity with the house elves!"

Their argument was interrupted by a chuckle from the couch. Sirius lifted Harry up so their noses were touching and said "Kreacher did not like that did he Harry?" He shook his head. "Not at all!"

Harry scrunched up his nose and started giggling. Sirius laughed and turned back to face the formerly arguing couple who were now staring at him.

"As you were."

James shook his head at his best friend before turning back to Lily. "Why don't you get Padfoot to do it? He's used to making a mockery of the 'Noble and Most Ancient house of Black', it won't be any troub- OUCH!"

One of Harry's bottles had made its way at high speed from a shelf to James head. James turned back to the couch where Harry was clapping and giggling, and Sirius was twirling his wand in one hand like a baton and supporting Harry on his knee with the other.

"Sirius can't do it," Lily replied, trying not to laugh at her husband's expense. "Santa had reindeer, not dogs. Besides, what sort of child would WANT to see a Grim at Christmas?"

"Volde-"

"Don't you dare finish that word Sirius Black, or I will hex you!" Lily growled, turning to face Sirius, who raised Harry up to cover his face.

"Scary mummy" Sirius whispered to Harry, who gurgled.

"I heard that Black!" she pulled out her wand, but was stopped by James.

"At least wait until he's not holding Harry, love."

Lily nodded and replaced her wand. "Now, back to the matter in hand. Sirius cannot do it, Harry hates Peter, and don't even suggest Remus. Besides, it has to be a deer. But if you don't want to make your son's first Christmas as memorable and as magical as possible, then that's fine by me."

James sighed, sensing that he had lost the argument. "Fine. I'll do it, but I have a few conditions."

"Diva." Sirius whispered to Harry.

James shot a look at his friend before continuing. "Firstly, I'm allowed get Harry a toy broomstick for Christmas."

Lily shook her head. "No way. James, he can hardly sit up by himself, how is he meant to stay on a broom?"

"Ok, well maybe not for Christmas, but before his first birthday, I am allowed to buy my son a broomstick."

Lily nodded. "I guess that's fair. What's the other condition?"

"No pictures."

"Of our son's first Christmas? Forget about it Potter!"

"Oooh, she only calls him Potter when she's angry!" Sirius explained to Harry who was now happily chewing on Sirius' robes.

James chose to ignore Sirius this time and continued. "You can take as many pictures as you want of Harry. In fact, I fully encourage it, and I'll help when I can. Just no pictures of Santa's reindeer."  
>Lily opened her mouth to protest, but James cut her off.<p>

"No pictures, or no reindeer."

"Deal." Lily smiled. "I promise I won't take any pictures.

Christmas Eve in the Potters' House was strange indeed. Three men stood in the kitchen, mentally preparing themselves for the events to come. Three shotglasses and a bottle of firewhiskey were on the counter.

"All right men. This is it. This is-"

"Sirius, we're dressing up for Harry's first Christmas, not preparing for the Quidditch World Cup final!" Remus laughed.

"Easy for you to say Moony," James chipped in, as he poured three shots of firewhiskey, and handed them to his friends. He picked one up himself before continuing. "You get the easy job! Down the hatch boys!"

James and Sirius downed their shots as Remus watched on, amused. Sirius winked at him, and reached for his friend's untouched shot, knocking it back before James quickly banished the firewhiskey and the glasses before Lily could see them. He turned back to his friends. "Let's get this over with."

Lily had managed to rope two of the other Marauders into her scheme. Peter was spending Christmas with his sick aunt, so he wouldn't be there. Lily didn't mind, she had never liked Pettigrew, and Harry couldn't last five minutes with Peter without screaming the house down.  
>Remus had taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts and knew all about the customs and traditions associated with Christmas. He thought Lily's idea was fantastic, and jumped at the chance to be involved. Sirius accused him of being "Lily's pet", which earned him a nice bat bogey hex from Lily.<p>

Sirius himself had been bullied into it. After the original argument when Harry had been put to bed, Lily cornered him to make a deal. She promised not to hurt him if he helped out with their plans. Sirius Black could be described as many things, but an idiot he is not, so he quickly agreed.

Lily walked into the kitchen to see her husband starting the process by changing his friend's appearances. He had so far turned Remus' hair snow white, and produced a beard to match.

"Don't forget to make him look round as well, he's far too thin for a convincing Santa Claus." Lily tutted. "You are staying for dinner tonight Remus?"

"Yes mum" he replied, grinning at her.

"Right Moony, that's you done." James said stepping back to admire his handiwork, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "I'm sorry Moony," he gasped, "you look ridiculous!"

Remus smiled as he changed into the Santa suit provided by Lily, "just wait until you and Padfoot are done. Then we'll see who looks ridiculous!"

James scowled before turning to his best friend. "You next Padfoot."

When James had finished, Sirius was sporting shorter light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and rosy-red cheeks. He was also about a foot shorter. Out of respect for their friend, Remus and James kept their jokes to a minimum, but they lost it when he pulled on the little green and red elf suit Lily had provided for him. Soon, James was leaning on Remus for support, and there were tears of laughter rolling down the latter's face.

Finally, it was James' turn. He sighed, and saluting to his friends, transformed with a pop. Where he had stood was now a rather irritated looking deer. Lily produced a red light-up nose, and some fairy lights, which she hung lightly around his antlers. As she was doing this, the deer's expression turned to one of annoyance.

Lily stepped back to admire the view. Sirius was fidgeting like crazy with his outfit, while muttering to himself. Prongs was stamping his feet softly on the ground, and Remus was carefully filling his "Santa sack" with wrapped gifts, quietly whistling Christmas songs to himself.

She clapped her hands to get their attention. "Ok, I'm going to bring Harry down in five min-"

"Was that the doorbell?" Sirius asked.

Remus drew himself up to his full height and grabbed his wand from the counter. Sirius pulled his out of his pocket, and James transformed, holding his wand in front of him as he walked to the door.

He reached the door, flanked by his two friends, and turned to his wife. "Lily, go up and stay with Harry. If something happens, you know what to d-what are you laughing at?"

Lily was leaning against the wall laughing hysterically. She looked up to see Santa Claus and an elf staring at her, both confused. Her husband still had a flashing red nose on, along with fairy lights tangled in his hair, and a very worried look on his face.

"Lils, are you okay?" He asked, reaching out to her.

She nodded, and took a deep breath to compose herself. "I'll get the door!"

"But what if-"

"It's not; I assure you. I invited some guests for the evening, and Dumbledore gave them the address. Just get back into costume." With that, she went to answer the door still chuckling to herself.

Still not reassured, James transformed into the "reindeer" and followed Lily to the door and stood by her side as she opened it. Next thing he knew, he had two two-year-olds, and a four-year-old all over him.

"WOO-DOLF!"

"How did you persuade him Lily?" Molly Weasley laughed as she watched her five older children play with 'Rudolph.' Ron was clinging to her, frightened by the large animal. Harry was bouncing excitedly on Lily's knee.

"It took a long time, but I guilt-tripped him into it. Mind you, it didn't come cheap. I have allowed him to buy Harry a broom before his first birthday, and I had to promise not to take photos of his, em... costume." She replied.

"The broom's not so bad, you knew it was going to happen when you married James," Molly pointed out, "but what about the pictures?" She gestured towards Arthur who was happily taking picture after picture of the children with Prongs.

Lily smiled. "I'm afraid I channelled my inner Slytherin for that one. I promised James that I wouldn't take any photos, and I've kept that promise. I never said that Arthur wouldn't!"

All of a sudden, the sound of bells was heard throughout the house, and the four Weasley children stopped pestering Prongs and looked around. Harry swivelled around so quickly that he nearly fell off Lily's knee. Even Ron lifted his head from Molly's shoulder to see what the commotion was about.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas." Sirius walked in first, a bell in his hand, reluctantly ringing it to announce "Santa's" arrival. Lily shot him a look above Harry's head, and he immediately became more cheerful.

Remus walked in after Sirius, a huge smile on his face, and a large sack of toys slung over his back.

"Merry Christmas children!" He bellowed, "Have you all been good boys and girls?" He asked, shooting a glance over at Lily and Molly who were laughing to themselves.

"It's Father Christmas!" Percy yelled excitedly to his mother.

Remus sat down on a chair and invited the children over to him, giving James a short reprieve. One by one, he spent time with them, talked to them, and handed them each a small present.

Before he left, he gathered all the children around him, and whispered. "Now don't forget, you have to be in bed very early tonight. I wasn't meant to come this early, but my elf here said you were so good, I had to come down and see for myself! Now say goodbye to Rudolph, he has a long journey ahead of him!"

Fred and George ran to the stag, and hugged him tight, almost knocking him over, as Percy patted his back.

"Bye children, be good! Merry Christmas!" and with that, the trio walked outside. Arthur led the boys to the door, where they watched "Santa" and his helpers disapparate into the night.

"I have never seen Fred and George this peaceful!" Arthur admitted. Both boys were fast asleep in Arthur's arms. Ron was asleep on Molly's shoulder, and Percy was sucking his thumb, and holding onto his mother's dress.

"Thank you so much Lily, the boys loved it, and it was great being out of the house for a while!" Molly smiled, giving her friend a one-armed hug.

Just as the Weasleys were leaving, the front door opened. James, Sirius and Remus strolled in, talking about some Order business.

"What did we miss?" James asked, taking Harry from his wife, and kissing her on the cheek.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she replied with a wink.


End file.
